The Sneeze
by TheLokiFairy
Summary: What happens when a certain lovable CEO can't stop sneezing? Very random silliness! R and R Please!


The Sneeze

YamiServant: Hello everyone and welcome to my first finished Yu-Gi-Oh! fan fic!

Joey and Tristan: Hi!

YS: Hey you two. Where's Seto?

Joey: (pointing) Over there.

Seto: ACHOO!

Everyone: Bless you!

YS: I guess that's my fault isn't it?

Tristan: (laughing) Yeah, I guess so.

YS: Hey Joey, will you disclaimer this for me?

Joey: Why me?

YS: Because Seto is busy at the moment.

(Everyone looks at Seto)

Seto: ACHOO!

All: Bless You!

YS: (laughing, throws Seto a box of Kleenex) Here blow your nose.

Seto: Yeah like that's going to help. Joey do the damn disclaimer before I … ACHOO!

Joey: Before you what, sneeze again? (Seto gives him a dirty look) Okay, okay. YamiServant doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! She does own Paula though. And just between you and me, I think she is going to find a way to own Seto. She likes him.

YS: Okay Joey shut up.

Seto: ACHOO! (Quietly) Mutt.

YS: Anyway, (waves arm dramatically) on with the story!

Summery: What happens when a certain lovable CEO can't stop sneezing? Very random silliness. R and R Please!

**The Sneeze**

"ACHOO!"

Joey Wheeler looked across the isle at the tall Seto Kaiba, who was holding the bridge of his nose with two fingers. He looked as though he was going to sneeze again, Joey noticed. He nudged the young brunette in front of him who turned and looked at him. Joey pointed at Seto with a smirk on his face at the tall blue-eyed boy's funny expression.

"ACHOO!"

"Umm… do you have a cold Seto?" the brunette asked trying not to laugh.

"Shut up Tristan," Seto said not looking at him. Seto raised his head as someone tapped his shoulder and promptly sneezed again. He spun around to face the red headed girl behind him. She was holding a tissue out to him with her first and middle fingers, as if it was a duel monsters card. "Thanks Paula," he said taking the tissue and blowing his nose.

Slowly Seto stood, walked over to the trashcan and threw the tissue away. As he walked back to his seat, Seto grabbed the bridge of his nose again and took a deep breath. Joey, who was watching along with Tristan and Paula, burst out laughing as Seto tried unsuccessfully to hold back another sneeze. Tristan held his hand up to his mouth as Paula snorted and got back to work.

Silently Seto sat down all the while giving Joey a death glare. Quickly Joey and Tristan got back to work. Seto turned to the paper in front of him. Today in English they were writing short stories, the stories were supposed to be biased on an actual event that had happened to the writer. Seto had chosen the time when he and his brother mokuba had been adopted. He had just put his pen to the paper to begin writing again, when he felt a tickle in his nose.

Groaning Seto put his face in his hands. Behind him Paula snorted again. "Having fun?" she asked looking at the back of his head. Seto turned to face her. Quickly his head bounced forward as he sneezed again.

"I don't know Paula," he said sarcastically, rubbing his forehead. "Would you be having fun?"

Paula stopped writing and put the end of her pen in her mouth, considering what he had asked. Slowly she took the pen out of her mouth and pointed it at her. "Yes," she said seriously. Seto gave her a questionable look. "It's happened to me before," she said looking back at the story she was writing.

"Really?" Seto asked. Paula raised her head as the brunette in font of her sneezed again. (For those keeping count that's six times so far!)

Giggling Paula ruffled his hair. "Yes really," she said putting the pen back in her mouth.

"Is there anything I can do about it?" Seto asked sounding lightheaded.

"Yep," she said looking back at her story.

"Tell me," Seto said giving her his full attention and looking very hopeful. "Quick before that mutt and his friend over there says something stupid."

Paula looked up at Joey and Tristan who were watching Seto and sniggering loudly. She looked back into Seto's deep blue eyes. "You aint going to like it boy," she said whipping the hopeful look off his face.

"Is it that bad?" he asked with another sneeze.

"No," she said. "All you can really do is just let it run its course. You never can tell with sneezing fits. Just wait for it to end."

"That's not really doing anything," he said looking at Joey and Tristain.

"Yeah but it was worth the look on your face," Paula said quietly. Seto looked at her giving her a sarcastic smile. Suddenly Seto grabbed his nose again and took a very deep breath, holding it in and closing his eyes. Paula, Joey, and Tristan all watched as nothing happened for a few moments. Slowly Seto opened his eyes. He released his nose and gave Joey a look that plainly said, _aint gonna happen._ Joey looked at him pouting. Seto smiled and turned back to his work while Paula got Joey and Tristan's attention. Slowly she counted off her fingers and mouthed to them _5…4…3…2…1…_

"ACHOO!"


End file.
